The Mentally Advanced Series/Characters
This page contains descriptions of major and supporting characters who play a role in FiMFlamFilosophy's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic abridged/parody series The Mentally Advanced Series and Rainbow Dash Presents. Twilight Sparkle Twilight is the main protagonist of the series. She is depicted as an intelligent unicorn who has to learn about friendship in Ponyville due to Princess Celestia forcing her to. Unlike her show counterpart, she is shown to be mean and particularly racist toward non-unicorns (though it seems that all three races generally distrust one another in this continuity). She often blames things on Spike and Fluttershy (whose name she can never remember) and on one occasion nearly made Apple Bloom cry. As a child, Twilight was a student at Princess Celestia's school. While there, Celestia would perform terrible acts, sometimes in front of Twilight. Some of these acts include: destroying the stuffed animal, Mrs. Buzzy, her father gave her; forcing her to perform a surgery on a puppy just to give a reason as to why she could not have one; and shoving things into other ponies' rear ends. This childhood has deeply traumatized Twilight, causing her to have mental breakdowns due to her fear of Celestia and possibly explaining as to why she is so meanspirited. However, she does not want to become like Celestia and will apologize if she feels this is happening, as she did when she argued with Apple Bloom. As mentioned above, Twilight is generally condescending toward non-unicorns, but she does not really hold respect for Ponyville unicorns like Rarity either. She holds some respect for Applejack, the only pony who probably challenges her for being the most intelligent of the Mane 6, but this is little above the respect held for the other Ponyville residents. She also holds some respect for Spike, but, like Applejack, this is barely above the respect she has for the others, often forcing him to perform chores and blaming things on him. Any respect she has for Celestia is out of fear. Everyone else she holds barely any respect for, especially Fluttershy. Applejack Like in the official series, Applejack is shown to be a hard worker for the Apple family. She is shown to be intelligent like Twilight, but, probably due to her country background, this is often ignored by the others. While she is shown to be relatively normal, she does have some demons. She has performed acts of incest,including her first kiss being her cousin Braeburn and, due to a 'certain colt cuddling stallion' (Big Macintosh), Apple Bloom being both her sister and daughter. It is also shown that she may be an alcoholic, drinking large amounts of liquor, despite Big Macintosh and Twilight warning her not to, that results in her: helping Pinkie bake cupcakes to poison the other Ponyville residents; rounding up rabbits so her dog can eat them despite Fluttershy just wanting to hug them; and falling unconscious after trying to help Rainbow Dash with her trick. Beyond these, however, she is arguably the most normal pony of the Mane 6, being a a hard worker who just wants to help her family business. Applejack is shown to get along reasonably well with the rest of the Mane 6, more so than they do with each other; the pony she argues with the most is Rarity, due to the latter's frequent slights against the former's family and Earth ponies in general. Fluttershy Fluttershy is depicted like her show counterpart in that she is shown to be an extremely shy pony. Unlike her counterpart, however, she does want to gain some attention (though not as much attention as Rainbow Dash wants) and has not learned how to become more assertive. Most of the others have the least respect for her due to her lack of confidence, which makes her the butt of many jokes (usually about her weight) and being blamed by Twilight and Pinkie for causing various acts. This has resulted in her being "mono-dimensional" (something Rarity wishes not to become) and not playing a role as large as the others, even in the "Dragonshy" episode. Despite being regularly treated like the story's punching bag, Fluttershy never becomes bitter toward other ponies and is shown to have a warm and stable friendship with Rainbow Dash, seen when she shows Dash support in the Sonic Rainboom episode and it is stated they grew up together. Fluttershy is also stated to have frequent existential thoughts and monologues, in which she questions the purpose of life among other subjects, and keeps a large number of animals as part of a deep-seated need for affection, as shown in Episodes 15 and 20. A running gag is that Twilight Sparkle rarely remembers her name, which is what Pinkie eventually adopts once she sees that she similarly dislikes Fluttershy. In Rainbow Dash Presents: My Little Dashie, she is mistreated by the story's apparent narrative rather than Twilight or Pinkie, having not only been left behind in the "real world" but also captured by the government. Rarity Rarity is depicted as a nymphomaniac, claiming to have slept with many stallions. Like Twilight, she does not hold much respect for non-unicorns -- in Rarity's case, this also extends to stallions, usually calling them useless. Due to her nymphomania, she will often try to get what she wants through sexual favors (such as offering to give Spike three blowjobs in exchange for a ticket at the Grand Galloping Gala). She has said that she worries she will become mono-dimensional like Fluttershy, only being known as a nymphomaniac. To avoid this, she wishes to have sex with "different kinds of boys... maybe even some girls". It is possible that the reason Rarity has sex so much (or claims to) is because she is lonely and worries no stallion would ever actually love her. Though this was just an insult from Twilight, it did strike a nerve in her. One stallion she appears to show genuine affection for is Hoity Toity, having become heartbroken over his alleged infidelity, and later episodes in the series show that she does indeed have some standards when it comes to potential suitors. Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie is depicted as a psychopath obsessed with pain and death. She often speaks in the third person and punctuates most of her sentences with "yes". She usually blames the acts she does on Fluttershy, even when it is obvious that she did it. If she cannot blame it on Fluttershy, she uses the excuse of discrimination because she is an Earth pony. This leads to her having conflicting feelings when Twilight, a unicorn who does not like Earth ponies, agrees with her in blaming Fluttershy. She is also shown to be paranoid, believing "high enemies in Canterlot" poison her food and that the rays of Celestia's sun are being beamed directly into her body. She has performed many acts that can/have led to Ponyville, its residents and/or others being harmed, including (but possibly not limited to): making cupcakes with a drunk Applejack so she can poison the Ponyville residents (she eats one herself to avoid suspicion); spraying Fluttershy with aqua regia (though she doesn't go through with it, since Rainbow Dash fails to understand the "joke"); hurting Gilda and befriending Rainbow Dash so she can take Gilda as her own; giving Fluttershy a parasprite so Ponyville will be destroyed and Fluttershy will take the blame; killing a dragon by nonchalantly dressing as a box filled with poison lobsters; and sabotaging Rarity's love life. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash is depicted as a ditzy, somewhat self-centered Pegasus. She has her own spin-off of the Mentally Advanced Series called Rainbow Dash Presents. In it, she sits by a fireplace and reads various fan fictions (despite the fact that she cannot read well). However, she often adds her own twists to them: for example, in Bubbles, she inserts herself into the story as Derpy's babysitter and calls Derpy's parents her own. Another is when she is reading Cupcakes with Pinkie Pie. Whereas Pinkie wants to retain the gory properties of the story, Rainbow Dash turns it into a romance. By the time her spinoff videos started, she developed more of a dopey voice. Rainbow often wants to be the center of attention, admitting this multiple times in the Mentally Advanced Series and in Rainbow Dash Presents: Captain Hook the Biker Gorilla. In the first episode of the Mentally Advanced Series, she states she always wanted to make a complete fool of herself in front of her idols just so she can get their attention. In Captain Hook the Biker Gorilla, she wants her stories to be on Trixie Variety's front page because, as she puts it, "She needs to be loved!" This center of attention may explain as to why she inserts herself into the stories she reads if they are not about her. If they are about her, she generally speaks of how awesome she is. Along with wanting to be the center of attention, Rainbow is also depicted as being quite dimwitted. She often complains about having to sign a lot of paperwork, and she has to look at a book in order to know how to play Hide and Seek (mispronouncing the word "multiple" expressing annoyance at the possibility of doing math). In spite of this, she is comfortably employed, getting paid for doing very little work. Her sexuality is also a recurring joke in the series. Whereas everyone else believes her to be a lesbian, she thinks Lesbia is a place and is confused as to why people think she is from there. When asked if she was gay, she said she was, but she referred to the definition of being happy. However, when she talks down at Gilda, a sexual innuendo in her speech makes the identity of her real sexuality even more confusing. In the Suited for Success episode, she continually denies staring at Rarity's butt. In Rainbow Dash Presents: Cupcakes, she believes Pinkie Pie came off real strong, but she couldn't be with her because she is not a Wonderbolt. This shows that she may not care about the gender of her partner, only if they are a Wonderbolt. It also shows that she does not actually know what sex is, believing it to be some type of hug (despite falling in love with a monkey version of the Joker in Rainbow Dash Presents: My Little Dashie). Spike Spike is Twilight's personal assistant who speaks with an accent between Irish and Scottish. At the start of the series, he is shown to have a special bond with Twilight much like in the normal series. However, later episodes show she holds little appreciation for him and almost treats him as the equivalent of a slave. He is forced to do Twilight's chores and constantly blamed for things that he didn't do (in Episode 8, Twilight puts him on the suspect list simply because she already blamed him, and in Rainbow Dash Presents: Spiderses, she calls Spike so that he can turn her back into a normal pony because "doesn't know why, but this is his fault!"). However, he gets some payback when strange men (hinted to have been Celestia's) take him away and interrogate him. When Twilight asks what he said, he tells her, "What do you mean, how much did I talk? They took me to Room 101. I told them everything. I admitted to things you didn't do. They asked me if you were secretly working for Mothra. I told them yes. If you weren't already on a list, you're definitely on one now. In Episode 13, some of Spike's repressed frustrations bubble to the surface, and he vents at Twilight over her mistreatment of him and occasional refusal to admit when she's wrong about something. His venting falls mostly on deaf ears, but Twilight does listen to some of the things he says and takes his advice for once. Princess Celestia Princess Celestia is depicted as a mad tyrant who likes to torture others (basically a high powered version of Pinkie Pie). She speaks in a rough, Cockney accent. Celestia has performed many dark deeds, including: genocide of the Griffons; shoving things up others' rear ends (one time showing this in front of Twilight); and using molten silver as a form of punishment. It seems that of all the things that she's abused, she gets the most entertainment out of psychologically scarring Twilight. Twilight often speaks of the various deeds that Celestia did when she was a filly. When Twilight sent back the two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala (despite Applejack's warning that she might torture her), Celestia sent her six tickets and a brief letter saying she would torture her later. In Episode 8, when the parasprites had basically destroyed Ponyville, Twilight's life flashed before her eyes. When she did appear, she had continually got around Twilight's question and made Twilight actually snap when she revealed that she could read her mind. However, she did not punish her due to her desire to see the destruction herself. In Rainbow Dash Presents: Spiderses, she turns Twilight (and Big Macintosh) into spiders simply because she was bored. While Princess Celestia is stated to have a history of sadistic tendencies, she is capable of socializing with her subjects on a personable level, such as with Fluttershy in Episode 20. However, she maintains her air of menace and doles out punishment to keep up appearances and set a proper precedent. Unlike the normal series, the populace outright believes that Celestia is a walking God or physical deity. She is sometimes referred to as "the queen", also suggesting she outranks Luna rather than considering her sister an equal. Princess Luna Princess Luna plays an important part in Rainbow Dash Presents: Haunting Nightmare. Like her sister, she is depicted to be somewhat mad, but unlike her sister, also self-conscious and lonely. Also unlike Celestia, she doesn't seem to find the same enjoyment in torturing ponies; rather, she seems to do it because she doesn't know how else to connect with ponies, and like Rainbow Dash, she is in constant need of attention. Unlike the normal series, she continues to speak with the royal "we". Apple Bloom Apple Bloom, Applejack's little sister, is shown have a more moral view of the world. Due to being a child, however, whenever she tries to speak, she is often blown off by the others. When Zecora comes to Ponyville, she suggests a more diplomatic solution, which Twilight brushes off as ridiculous. When she tells Twilight that no one listens to a child, Twilight tells her they would if she wasn't so childish. This is somewhat true in its own way as she lights up at the mention of sweets. However, she also takes advantage of being a child. When Doctor Whooves attempted to make her leave him alone, she responded, "Children have no empathy! I don't even care!" Episode 10 doesn't focus on Apple Bloom getting her cutie mark, but instead just getting friends. It is shown that her only friend is Twist, whose friendship she broke off due to Twist being "worst pony". She then tried to form bonds with Pinkie and Rainbow Dash and strengthen her sisterly bond with Applejack, but these attempts only result in failure. However, after Applejack makes her go to Diamond Tiara's party to make friends (in exchange with her getting grounded twice to make up for the punishment she didn't recieve when she threatened to call Child Services), she meets Scootaloo and Thrackerzod. The three decide to become friends, and it is shown to be going strong, with Apple Bloom and Thrackerzod going to Scootaloo's test for moral support in Rainbow Dash Presents: Captain Hook the Biker Gorilla. Thrackerzod Thrackerzod is the Mentally Advanced counterpart of Sweetie Belle who first appeared in the post-credits scene of Episode 7. It is strongly implied that it is an otherworldly being in possession of the real Sweetie Belle, although no one (not even Rarity) seems to be conscious of this - in Episode 9, while Twilight was staying up late before studying geometry, a demon had taken over her house. This prompted her to obtain holy water, setting up the plot of the episode. After the events of the episode, she is able to trap the demon, naming it "Taz". However, Taz escapes from its prison in the next episode. When Thrackerzod makes her official appearance, she suggests to her new friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to "kill Twilight Sparkle," a motivation that occasionally pops up in later episodes. She is shown to be more intelligent than Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, having to point out multiple times in Rainbow Dash Presents: Captain Hook the Biker Gorilla that the monkey head that must be screwed into the slot for them to escape is backwards. However, they don't listen and this results in their capture. Thrackerzod often asks as to what normal ponies do so she can understand them better and successfully blend in. For example, when she first speaks to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, she asks them, "Do normal ponies plummet to their deaths? I don't want to do that unless that's what normal ponies do." However, she would occasionally slip up in an awkward manner, such as in Captain Hook the Biker Gorilla when she wants to give a prayer when Orion is about to be sacrificed instead of escaping. However, she then quickly covers this up to avert suspicion. In the same video, Thrackerzod says, "I am a normal pony. Therefore I would like a normal explanation of the ritual sacrifice of children," which makes Rainbow Dash and Surprise break into song. In Rainbow Dash Presents: Haunting Nightmare, Thrackerzod inexplicably makes a surprise appearance in Luna's story to exorcise Twilight Sparkle (which Zecora unwittingly takes credit for) and flees once she is spotted by the party. Scootaloo Scootaloo is depicted as talking with a hint of rhythm in her voice and having an active libido, with her mind wandering into predominantly sexual topics. She speaks in mostly sexual innuendos and often talks of sexual acts, such as seducing Ms. Blossomforth so Apple Bloom and Thrackerzod can help her with her test (though this turns out to be legal but only hinders her). Whereas Rainbow Dash's sexuality isn't clear, it seems that Scootaloo is bisexual. When she first meets Apple Bloom and Thrackerzod, she suggests games like Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare. In Rainbow Dash Presents: Captain Hook the Biker Gorilla, she signs the "Yes" box in Orion's note that says, "Do you like me?" along with giving him a picture. Later, she smiles when Orion announces that he's in love with her (and still does even when he says he reminds her of his mom), calls him "baby" a few times, and says she is his "love anemone". In Episode 16 of the Mentally Advanced Series, this comes to a head in Scootaloo's song "Working My Twerking". While the other two Crusaders are shown to have families, Scootaloo's family seems to only be a chicken, due to her family not being established in the actual show. Scootaloo always says "hoo!" or "baby" at random times, similar to the cartoon character Johnny Bravo. Gilda Gilda is a griffon and a former close friend of Rainbow Dash, though as she initially puts it in her debut episode, "'friends' doesn't even begin to describe" the nature of their relationship. Unlike Rainbow's ambiguous sexual orientation, Gilda is a lesbian who sees her relationship with Rainbow as more than simply platonic. Unfortunately, because of Rainbow's dimwittedness and obliviousness to others' advances, their relationship had never progressed past the "just friends" stage, much to Gilda's frustration. Unlike in the show, Gilda is far less of a bully and more receptive to making friends in Ponyville and spending time with Rainbow Dash. However, due to the ponies' cynical nature and the efforts of an envious Pinkie Pie, Gilda is pushed to the brink of sanity and parts with Rainbow Dash on less than genial terms. Trixie Trixie is a unicorn and drama actress who speaks in a deep, Batman-esque voice. Aside from her voice, in fact, she is stated to have an origin story similar to that of Batman as well: her parents were both drama actors who were both killed in a dark alley by a theater critic who was disgruntled by one of their performances. Since then, she has vowed "eternal vengeance on all drama critics everywhere". Throughout her debut episode, Trixie is also shown to have little to no sense of discretion or tact, talking openly about her sexual history in front of a crowd of ponies and talking to Snips and Snails about a case of ringworm she had in the past. Zecora Zecora is depicted as a mentally deficient zebra with a hair-trigger for casting curses. As such, the curses are annoying but relatively benign (i.e., the effects of Poison Joke in the canon). The Mane 6 resolve to drive her out of town and squish bugs in her hair because she's stupid and annoying, but they escalate to murderous intent after she curses them. In Rainbow Dash Presents: Haunting Nightmare, her curse summons Princess Luna, who traps everypony inside the titular story. Zecora does nothing to help but takes credit for saving Twilight in the end. Mayor Mare Mayor Mare is the corrupt mayor of Ponyville. She is shown to be very pretentious – and occasionally deranged – when speaking and giving speeches. History of her corruption in office is glossed over in Episode 9: she doesn't take on any responsibility or leadership role during Winter Wrap Up (choosing instead to take a nap) and is even stated to have taken bribes in the past from ponies looking to opt out of their wrap-up duties. Category:Official characters Category:The Mentally Advanced Series Category:Rainbow Dash Presents